Alucard
by Detinith
Summary: What I imagine happening after episode 13 of the tv series Hellsing, based on the manga. New vampires, new recruits, and a change in Hellsing's ultimate cause. First person from Alucard's perspective.


It seemed like the usual dark night in London: rainfall, but not enough to really be noticed by the residents. The moon was out, and oddly enough, there were little clouds covering the sky. Where the rain originated could probably be the start of a debate. That's really not what was important though. What was important was the mountainous pillar of fire surrounding a local gas station. The smoke it generated was a very inky black; it was darker than the night sky itself. The smoke blotted out the stars, and the fire brightened up the ground and surrounding buildings with its flickering warmth.

Of course, when there is any sort of fire, there is panic. Because this was near a building whose purpose was to distribute a liquid which is rather volatile, the general attitude was a little tense at best. The streets began to empty as the first shot rang out. I'm not so careless as to fire into anything that may explode - unless it was entirely intentional - but it was by my own fault I overlooked the fact that the target was a smoker.

It's safe to say my master wasn't very grateful for a job well done when I returned to the mansion. It's not customary to destroy the corner of a rather populous city block and expect any praise, no matter how infamous those that I silence are. My master dresses like she acts: conservative. She wears a man's business attire, complete with tie even. However, unlike the modern businessman, she has a small cross fixed on the knot of her tie, and favors a pale ivory color.

"You're getting sloppy, Alucard. Am I the only one who notices we are becoming a little too public?" inquired my master, Sir Integral Hellsing. She was sitting at her usual location: behind her enormous desk. Actually, she posed that hypothetical question while getting up and starting a pace. She had a lot of room considering the size of the chamber we were in. A deep-red rug extended from the entrance to the desk she has now risen from, on top of a dark blue carpet. There were large windows behind the desk but the curtains were almost always closed and tied shut during the day. Now, however, the light of the moon found its way through open glass.

"You shouldn't accuse me of that. It could hurt my feelings," I mumbled, putting on a downcast face. My wit astounds me sometimes. I'm leaning against the wall, wearing my red coat and hat. My glasses are off; currently broken from a previous explosion. My wavy hair awry, for the same reason.

"Stop it with those ridiculous remarks," -ouch- "We both know that more and more noise is being made and we cannot stand for that. If there is a worldwide realization of the existence of vampires, it would be bedlam."

Integral stopped her pacing and sat back down at her desk and began to look for something in the drawers. She's been getting awfully huffy lately, and it's not just because of me, which is something to wonder. England seems to be teeming with these unnatural freaks that cause so much mayhem that the Hellsing organization, being forced to accept responsibility, is receiving much unwanted spotlight. As a Vampire myself, these imposters are nothing but an irritation. A computer chip couldn't possibly grant a person any power near that of a true Vampire.

"Alucard, I need you to do some traveling. We have new information concerning the manufacturing of these freak chips, and there are targets that need to be taken. Alive, I should add."

Alive? This is an odd request, considering the sole purpose of my position is to slay. That could only mean one thing.

"Are you saying a Vampire isn't behind the production? I thought you said it takes a Vampire to know how to make one. That only leaves the possibility of -"

"Yes, I'm well aware that it means this human is definitely in control of his own Vampire. I want the man captured so that his servant could be drawn out. You may do what you want with the Vampire, I'm more than confident in your abilities, but keep the man alive." These last words came out with a little more zest; she seems to be annoyed at the fact of a true Vampire having a human master. I would accuse her of hypocrisy, but then again, I have no complaints for my lifestyle.

This isn't just any assignment either, but one involving another Vampire. It's about time. I've only faced one, recently; they are getting a bit rare, and my thrill-seeking is waning. These other freaks are so...easy.

"Where am I headed for this mission, dear master," I said, doing a proper bow by exposing the back of my neck and removing my hat.

"No bowing, Alucard. Before I tell you, I wish for you to hear a suggestion I have on how you are to achieve this goal." She had an odd lilt in her tone, as if I should mind her requesting I bring the police girl. But first, an issue that I see in the 'suggestion' she has.

"Wouldn't traveling to America, an entirely different country, completely out of the way, contradict the purpose of the Hellsing organization, which is to search and destroy?" How involved does one need to get? I'm speaking a little too much for my taste.

"I am technically assigning you to search for this Vampire and destroy him, and in conjunction with clean-up, contain his master for holding. I will choose to ignore the slight inconvenience of the out-of-the-way situation." She's good with words, I'll give her that. I noticed her eye twitch a few times, but that was normal for what she was planning on doing with this man to 'hold' him. "Now, what I was going to say-"

"Yes, I'll bring her along, Master. She may learn from the experience in America," I said, drifting off into the haze. All I heard was my master's sigh. She does find my slight telepathy something of an annoyance. I still don't know why I take so much pleasure from it.


End file.
